To reduce influence of a positional shift in the yaw direction, either a registered image or a verification image is rotated little by little in the yaw direction, and verification scores at all the angles are calculated. The combination having the highest score is then employed in correcting a shift in the yaw rotation (see Patent Document 1, for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-003492